Return to Nottingham
It had been about a couple of years since he had last been here. The fox Sir Nick of Locksley, also known as Nick Wilde, had just returned to Nottingham to meet his brother again. He had heard of everything that had happened during his absence, and was eager for a reunion. He travelled through the forest towards the town, accompanied by a beautiful noblewoman rabbit dressed in blue and with a sword on her belt. This was Baroness Judith Hopps, his wife. Nick had been on a crusade with the mighty King Richard, as one could guess from his armor. During his return to England, he had gotten lost along the way and ended up in a bustling city called Zootopia. There he had met Judy, and helped her free the city of oppression by an anti-predator inquisition group. The two had fallen in love soon after that. Nick and Judy got married, but didn´t want to live in Zootopia too long. They missed England greatly, and decided to travel back. “Two years and it still feels different. What has changed?” Nick wondered as they arrived to Nottingham. It wasn´t as dirty and messy as it used to be. “I don´t know, maybe your brother does”, Judy said. She was from England too, but had moved out into Zootopia few years before she met Nick. Now she was returning there with him. “There´s no place like home”, Nick felt a warm feeling in his heart as they were back home. Suddenly, Nick noticed a familiar figure walking towards a small castle. A fox in green, who looked a lot like him. “Ah, there he is! Oh Robin, guess who´s back?” he shouted. The fox turned, and smiled in excitement. “Nick, my brother! I´ve missed you!” he went to hug Nick. “Sorry I was unable to arrive here in time. It was a long way here from where I was”, he told. “I see. And who might this lovely lady friend of yours be?” Robin bowed politely. “I am Baroness Judy Hopps, his wife. Pleased to meet you, Sir Robin of Locksley. Nick has told everything about you”, Judy said as the former outlaw kissed her on the paw like a gentleman. “It all looks so different in here from what it used to be. What happened?” Nick asked. “I am more than glad to tell you, especially if you join me and my wife Marian at dinner table”, Robin said. “You two are finally married? Wonderful! Yes, we´ll certainly join you two”, Nick was happy for his brother. He had heard him talk of how much he missed the beautiful vixen when she was in London, and how much he wanted to marry his childhood sweetheart. Soon, they sat in the comfortable hallroom of Robin and Marian´s home castle, enjoying the warmth of the fireplace there. Robin´s wife had just baked fresh and warm maids of honor tarts and Nottingham pudding, fitting the theme of the environment. While sitting on the table, Robin told Nick and Judy all about what had happened in Nottingham during his brother´s absence, and they told him of their adventures. “Thank goodness you saved the lives of the predators there. Can´t even imagine what it would be like if it happened here”, Marian said. “I agree. Oh, and how I wish I had been here during your struggle. Would´ve loved to introduce that no-good sheriff to my blade”, Judy told. “My wife´s a much better swordfighter than I am, but I´m really good at archery”, Nick smiled. Robin himself had taught him archery long before the crusade. “These are delicious! You´re a real good baker, Maid Marian”, Judy said while eating some pie. “I know a lot of other good uses for pies too, Baroness. Just ask one of Prince John´s soldiers”, Marian laughed as she remembered throwing a blueberry pie on one of their´ faces. “You should also taste my wife´s blueberry pies, they´re wonderful”, Nick told Robin. “Thanks for reminding. So are you two going to stay here or return to Zootopia?” Robin asked. “After thinking about it some time, we decided to stay here. Merry Old England is still where our hearts belong”, Judy explained. She had missed her country even more than Nick. “There, and to us each other”, Nick winked at his wife. “It´s as I used to tell that rabbit widow: keep your chin up, and someday there´ll be happiness. We´ve both been through so much, and happier times have come. It must be in our blood, Nick”, Robin said. “How are your friends?” Nick wanted to know. “Great. Little John was a bit miffed that he was made the Duke of Essex instead of Chutney, but he got used to it pretty quick. We still meet him occasionally, as well as Friar Tuck”, Marian told. Still, Robin and Marian were more than impressed with Nick and Judy´s adventures. They appreciated how they too ended oppression in the lands they traveled in, and found love just like them. “I´m happy for you, Nick. To have you back from the crusade alive and well, as well as with someone special brings joy to my heart”, Robin patted his brother in the back. “Thank you for your kind words. I´m equally as happy to be here home with you and Judy. We still have our home to share together near Sherwood Forest”, Nick remembered the old house he still had there. “We´d be more than honored to visit that someday. And let us know when you two adopt children”, Marian said while hugging her husband. “We´re getting six at least, are you getting more or less?” Robin laughed. “Probably the same amount”, Judy smiled at her brother in law. After dinner, Judy and Nick took a stroll towards their home through Sherwood Forest. It was night already, with fireflies flying everywhere in the forest. It looked rather romantic out there. “As fun as life was here, it feels so improved with you on my side”, Nick picked a flower to her during the walk. “After all the adventures we´ve been through, it has been worth it. What´s most important is how we still have each other, even if the return here hadn´t been so pleasant”, Judy stopped for a moment to look into Nick´s eyes. “It is true, my lady. Being in love with you has been the highlight of my life”, Nick held the rabbit by the paws. “Life is brief, but when it is gone, love goes on and on”, Judy said. The two kissed in front of the waterfall. It was the second romance that had blossomed like that in Sherwood Forest. Category:Crossover stories Category:Stories not in the Zootopia universe Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy